I walk alone
by Timelocker
Summary: Sonic has gone to stop Eggman once again, but he's been gone for pretty long. Try four months. Later on, Silver tells Tails an army is coming. And it ain't gonna be pretty. So tails must create something to put off Eggman's robot army within a month. Can tails Actually use his skills to defeat Eggman? Or is Green Hill doomed forever? (This before the start of the story)


_**Summary: **__Summary One: Sonic has gone to stop Eggman once again, but he's been gone for pretty long. Try four months. Then Silver tells Tails an army is coming. And it ain't gonna be pretty. So tails must create something to put off Eggman's robot army within a month. Can tails Actually use his skills to defeat Eggman? Or is Green Hill doomed forever? _

**Tails**

It was a pretty normal day here in Green Hill zone. Nothing changed after Sonic left. _No dangerous monster attacks like usual, or any of Eggman's rouge robots trying to terrorize any of my friends, but still, things were pretty wired without him being here for so long._ Nothing fun happens anymore. Life was pretty much empty with him gone.

I adjusted myself in my bed as I stared at the ceiling. I was so used to living here, and knowing everyone. I knew when they were going to come, why, and on what vehicle. Even how to build the vehicle they were using to come here! Nothing was new. I jumped out of bed and tensed my legs to prepare for the twelve foot drop from my bed to the floor, as I fell, my mechanized dresser activated, dousing me in water, spinning me while rubbing me with soap and moisturizer, and combing me all the while, the dousing me with water again. I hit the floor soaking wet, "Dry sequence, engage" I moaned groggily. It took way more than three gallons of water to wake me up in the morning these days. As gale force winds dried my body, I thought about all the adventures I've had. The majority of them with Sonic and Knuckles. Yeah, even though I could never keep up and usually just flew around, they were still spectacular, and I'm glad I went with him. But sometimes, it just seems like I'm nothing without him. Whenever we were to walk somewhere, and somebody was in trouble, they'd say "Hey, Sonic!" or "Only Sonic can save us!" Nobody even sees the yellow fox in the background.

I heard a knock on the door while I slipped on my white and red shoes, I already knew who it was, Amy, as always, comes about twice a week from Station square to usually do two things.

Ask if Sonic came back yet

Tell me to fix her hammer.

That's all she asks. Not "Hey Tails, how's it going?" or anything like that. I hovered down the stairs and turned to the door. "Who is it?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I still try to keep myself surprised. And to my surprise, I was surprised. "It's Silver!" I heard. I backed away from the door, remembering Silver from a different time who came to destroy Sonic, claiming he was the _Iblis Trigger, _the instigation of the end of their world, and almost killing him if it hadn't been for Amy.

" It's alright, I'm not here to kill anybody." I sighed. "Are you sure?" I asked. "you can't always be sure with psychopaths".

"Yeah, I'm sure." He assured "I just wanted to talk to you. It's been boring these days without Eggman's attacks."

I must admit, I felt empathy for the guy. The only people who remember him are me, Amy, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Blaze. He was pretty much a ghost around here, so I opened the door. "Please come in" I said.

"I know that you feel helpless without Sonic. I can sense it within you." He said suddenly.

"Oh yeah" I responded "I forgot about your telekenisis ability for a while"

We were sitting on the roof of my house, which was roughly 80 feet above ground level. Hey, when you got the ability to fly, you can build houses anywhere.

"Yeah, I am. But only because nothing's going on. The last time this happened was when we met Shade and the rest of the Echidnas in space, but at least there was something happening. Wild bear attacks, lose Eggman drones on the lose, that stuff. Now it's just boring."

I looked for an expression on Silver's face, anything that could tell me that he related to how I was feeling. A sign of some kind, but looking to Silver for expression is like looking for a My little pony t-shirt in Shadow's house. It's just not happening. All I could get from him was a nod of understanding. There was about a minute of silence, then he spoke up.

"I've been feeling that things are coming soon to destroy our land." He said "Eggman is planning something while Sonic is gone, and it's big. This is another reason why I came here." He turned to face me, and looked me straight in the eyes. "Something is definitely coming Tails, and you need to stop it from destroying this land"

I practically fell of the roof.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "Why can't that stupid obese mustache holding freak just leave Green Hill zone alone for six months?!" throwing my hands into the air. Silver looked down and laughed to himself, "If he did that, you'd never be happy" he said. Then straightened himself, "Tails, I need you to do what you do best. Build. Create something that can stop Eggman and his army dead in their tracks, no matter who you face." He put his gloved hand on my shoulder " you're our last hope for saving this land and many others, you do not only have to fight Eggman and his robots, but you must win."

He turned my body towards him. "You're not a kid anymore Tails. You've grown. You're not Sonic's shadow anymore. You need to learn how to fight like Sonic did." He stood tall on the roof, then taking a deep breath, he told me. "you have one month tops to create something to stop Eggman completely." Then looked down at me. "and by completely, I mean kill him." I gasped, I couldn't kill anyone. No. It wouldn't work at all. "I'm not like Shadow Silver." I finally spoke "I'll find my own way of defeating Eggman **without** killing him in the process." Silver turned to face the wind again. "very well, do as you will." He agreed "I'll be back in a week to see you test your project." Then he flew off.

That's when I began project DELTA.


End file.
